


Relationship Drama and Also Maybe Some Magical Creatures

by clipper782



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ariana is alive, Everyone is a Grindelwald Supporter, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grindelwald isn't a total douche, M/M, Multi, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clipper782/pseuds/clipper782
Summary: Definitely some goats at least.Newt Scamander has gotten his book published and added to the Hogwarts roster, but not everyone is as welcoming and accepting as Albus Dumbledore. Newt's given a new task by the Ministry before the start of the school year and is sent to France to complete it. It would be much simpler to complete if Gellert Grindelwald didn't just happen to be there, and didn't just happen to be involved. At least he's not trying to kill him this time.





	1. Now Available at Flourish and Blotts

Newt Scamander fiddled with the lapels on his dress robes for what had to be at least the eighth time since he had arrived. He was overdressed. He was lucky no one else noticed; they were all overdressed too.

“Its only natural to be nervous, dear,” said Bathilda Bagshot, moving to pat him on his shoulder. An awkward move considering she was at least an entire head shorter than him. He smiled down at her, but could not meet her eyes. It seemed all too bright in the room. Newt found his eyes travelling to the clock on the wall opposite, whose only hand rested near the far side of ‘fashionably late’. Tina should have arrived by now. He had gotten her owl. She said she would be here for his book premiere. Else he probably wouldn’t have come. There were a lot of people here. Ostensibly they were here for him, for his book. But for the most part that was a lie. Most of the people he recognized had thought his venture a foolish one, they’d been against him and his book; his cause, from the beginning. He was just an excuse for a fancy ‘do. Even though it shouldn’t have been all that fancy.

“Oh dear, you look a little flushed there don’t you?” Bathilda was an old hat at this. An accomplished historian, she had put out plenty of books and papers for the Ministry. Many of her works had ended up on the Hogwarts teaching roster as well. Of course, they had never necessitated the creation of an entirely new discipline. It would be foolish not to think Albus Dumbledore had something to do with that, and Newt was willing to bet, he had everything to do with that. Care of Magical Creatures. He had told Newt, has a much nicer ring to it than Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Newt had of course agreed. But when he’d seen the Professor briefly earlier, he had already been getting pushback from the Minstry officials and concerned parents he was speaking to.

Bathilda flipped a glass, muttered an “Aguamenti” and placed the drink in Newt’s hand. He drank it gratefully. Even the refreshments table was too fancy for him. Ms. Bagshot was a small mercy he supposed.

Where was Tina? There were more people in attendance than Newt Scamander even cared to know, let alone did. If this was supposed to be for him, the least she could do was to show up. The hand on the clock slipped from ‘fashionably late’ to ‘impolitely tardy’.

“Brother!” Ah. Theseus had finally caught up with him then. “Congratulations on your success!” 

Newt wanted to accept his praise with grace, truly he did, but his smile faltered when his eyes met his brothers. “Now its success is it? Is that a natural upgrade from misguided foolishness? Or perhaps useless waste of time?”

Theseus sighed, running his hand over his forehead and back through his dark brown curls. “Look. I’m sorry. But come on Newt, what brother wouldn’t be worried after…”

“I’d call it a bit more than worry, Theseus.” Newt turned back towards Ms Bagshot, to ensure he was not imposing, only to find that she had moved on, further down the line and was engaged in a rather heated discussion with a tall blond woman in a far too fancy red dress robe.

“Newt please,” Theseus called his attention back to him. “We are here to celebrate what you’ve accomplished. Not to dwell on past mistakes.” He held out his hand. “Truce?”

Newt looked from his brother’s face to his hand begrudgingly before accepting the proffered hand. “Truce.” He mumbled, looking off to the side. Bathilda caught his eye and gave him a small, slightly apologetic wave. The woman she was with looked over and sneered in his direction.

Newt could not help but be somewhat perturbed by her. She gave him a sense that something was wrong. That maybe he was wrong and he didn’t know quite how. “Theseus, who is that woman? The one in the red with Ms. Bagshot?” Newt tugged on the sleeve of his robe. It was too new. The hems were still intact and there were no hanging strings to fiddle with. 

“That’s her sister. Alvhedia. She’s an alchemist, or—” Something in Theseus’s voice must have piqued the woman’s interest as her head shot towards them and she fixed Theseus with a glare. There was something in her gaze he did not like. He gripped his wand at his side.

“I am not her sister.” Said the woman herself, cutting in between the two brothers. “We may have been known that way once in school, but my father was her brother.”

“And?” Newt replied, clearly not seeing the significance behind whatever this woman was saying.

“And while I may be the younger of the ‘sisters’ that still makes me the heir.” She must have felt threatened by his continued grip on his want as she eyed his want arm with disdain.

“Viddy! Please, you don’t need to bring these nice boys into our… inheritance dispute. This is Newt Scamander! Its his celebration, for his new book. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Its already made it onto the Hogwarts curriculum.”

“Of course. I know. I’m here aren’t I?” Alvhedia looked wholly uninterested in the subject. “And I certainly know of Newt Scamander—”

“Viddy, please, you should go--.”

“We have an acquaintance in common I believe. My apprentice. Leta Lestrange.” Her eyes met Newt’s directly and he felt his wand slip from his grip and clatter against his shoe. That was a poor survival instinct. “You… attended school with her, is that correct.”

“That… is.” He gathered the wand back into his robes.

“Pity she couldn’t be here tonight.”

“Ah… Yes.” He refused to meet Theseus’s concerned gaze.

“Newt!” The voice of an angel had saved him. A frumpy, American voiced angel. He spun around to greet her and took her in. She was still in her work clothes and her hat was askew. She had some sort of stain on her rain-soaked jacket. Theseus gave a half a wolf whistle before thinking better of it.

“I didn’t know it would be so… formal.” She said, looking around the room, her face tinting slightly.

“I know. Its horrible. Lets leave!”

“We can’t leave Newt. Its your party.”

Newt grumbled something under his breath that even he himself couldn’t make out and let Tina lead him far away from where Ms. Bagshot’s sister was now pestering his brother about his horrible behaviour towards poor sweet Leta.

“Not to be ungracious, but what took you so long?” Newt asked, gesturing to the clock, which now pointed towards ‘Just Plain Rude’.

“There was a… situation. At MACUSA.” Presumably it wasn’t a situation at Jacob’s bakery. Or Mars, though that would explain the tardiness. Catching the look on his face she quickly added, “Nothing you need to worry about though. I’m fine. We’re fine. Everyone’s… fine.”

Well that was wholly unconvincing.

“No one is dead!”

So very reassuring.

Tina sighed. “He’s gone.” At Newt’s look of utter incomprehension she reiterated. “Him. You know. Him.” Newt cocked his head to the side as one would expect from a very young pup or mooncalf. “The prisoner! Him.”

Oh. She meant Grindelwald. 

“Oh, you mean Grindelwald?”

Tina’s head fell into her cupped palms very slowly as she let out a breath Newt had not realized she had been holding as he had been frantically whispered at. “Newt…. That’s…. You know I was… Oh never mind.”

“What?”

“That’s his _Mother_ , Newt!” She shot a pointed glance at Alvhedia who it seemed had started to let up on Theseus only to delve into an entirely new rant about Ministry policies.

And yeah. Logically that made perfect sense. He probably should have known that. He could just say he knew that. Newt Scamander however, did not. Instead he only nodded dumbly as if he had only just now realized that the wizarding world’s most wanted had not appeared one day fully formed as a gift from the depths of hell. He’d been a gift from this annoying busybody who argued over nothing and apprenticed Leta Lestrange. “Cool.”

“No Newt! Not cool! How… How is that cool? You know what. Never mind. Maybe we should get out of here. All of this attention has clearly fried your brain.”

“Clearly.”

So it was with that that he endeavored to sneak out of his own party, at least mostly unnoticed. Theseus looked fairly betrayed, but as far as Newt was concerned he probably deserved it anyway. The Ministry’s policies were, as a rule, usually terrible anyway, so it wasn’t like he could really disagree with… The mother of the most dangerous criminal known to the wizarding world. Dammit. Tina had said he escaped? Oh put that on the list of things he would need to freak out over later. After they got out that—

“Mr Scamander. Leaving so soon?” Albus. Fucking. Dumbledore. Because of course it was.

“Yes! No? I mean… Hello Professor. Thank you for…” He gestured weakly at his surroundings. “This.”

“I can assure you Newt. This was not my idea.”

“Oh. Good. I mean. No. I meant that.” It was good to know that his old Transfiguration professor hadn’t set him up for this. “I hope this whole thing hasn’t caused you too much trouble.” 

Tina shot him a look he tried not to notice.

“Not at all. I would never have taken this on if it had been too much trouble, Mr Scamander.” 

As if Albus Dumbledore had ever understood the concept of too much trouble. He’d been the only one of Newt’s professors to stand up against Black and Dippet when they had… But that was neither here nor there.

“Tina and I were just going… home.”

“Don’t let me stop you. Oh. But if it wouldn’t be too much trouble,” Those words would be the death of one of them Newt was sure, “I have a gift for you.” And with that his former professor handed him a small wrapped package he pulled out of his robes. “Do be careful where you open that.”

Newt grinned. “Will do professor.”

Just before he left with the pop of his apparition he heard the shrieking of Alvhedia Bagshot, moving on from his brother to his former professor. Albus Dumbledore winced visibly and Newt almost felt bad leaving him there.

But it was his party after all.


	2. What Is An Upside Down Waterfall?

The water coming down the rocks was a steady stream, washing down over them flowing onto and off of each one in turn. He could do it. He could control the flow of the water. He could keep it perfectly steady as long as he stayed perfectly calm. As long as he stayed in control.

Perhaps soon he’d be able to make the waterfall flow upside down, the way Lady Delacour had showed him. But for now he had to concentrate.

A door opened somewhere behind him and all the water crashed into the pond, splashing him as he jumped to his feet and spun around, heart pounding in his chest, as well as his throat and his ears.

“Suppose that’s the downside to meditation, yeah? You are very… jumpy, Credence.”

“Mr. Grindelwald?” Credence Barebone was not quite sure what the proper etiquette was in this sort of situation. Mary Lou would have told him to pray, to repent. That did not seem useful in this situation. “I… Ah… Welcome back? Sir?”

Mr. Grindelwald chuckled, though not unkindly. “Relax Credence. You’re one of us now.”

One of us. It wasn’t the first time he’d promised that and it wouldn’t be the first time he ripped that promise away if he chose to do so again. Even though Credence was here now, and he had chosen to stay. It was more out of desperation than anything else. Here he had some semblance of a normal family. Here he had the one person who, for however brief a period of time, had actually treated him somewhat decent. Had actually seemed to care about him. Had actually seemed to love him. 

It was odd learning that that person had not in fact been Mr. Graves at all however, though Mr. Graves himself seemed quite understanding and forgiving of his confusion at times. Mr. Grindelwald, him he hadn’t seen since the day he was…

I’m done with you.

The water in the pond shot up suddenly like a geyser. Credence supposed it was a little like making the waterfall flow upside down. Just without the calm or the control. Lady Delacour would be disappointed.

Mr. Grindelwald was not disappointed. He looked as though Credence had just performed an entire orchestra set blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back. “Credence. You’re channeling your powers. Already so soon. You learn so fast, my boy.”

Credence couldn’t keep the red tinge off his cheeks at the praise. Even though he was no stranger to it. Mr. Graves told him it would be different though. He’d brought Modesty over with them too, had gotten her her own real wand, not just a toy. Lady Delacour said Credence didn’t need a wand. Due to his very nature, she had said, he was already beyond that. Credence didn’t quite understand what she meant, and he didn’t pretend to. They’d been waiting for Mr. Grindelwald’s return. Credence had been waiting too. And now this was it, wasn’t it?

Mr. Grindelwald seemed to be waiting for an answer.

“Lady Delacour says… Says I have a long way to g-go. Sir.” Credence stammered out. 

In three long strides, with his boots clicking against the mossy ground, Mr. Grindelwald stood directly in front of Credence. He was so very close. Credence almost wanted to take a step back, but he wasn’t sure if it was allowed. He’d been this close before, but that had been before and…

Mr. Grindelwald cupped his hand around the side of his face. “Dear boy,” he said, “You are making great progress here.”

Credence did not know what to say.

“Join me in the parlour room, Credence? We’ll all have tea, yeah. Maybe something a little stronger to celebrate?” At Credence’s wide-eyed expression, he gave another chuckle. “Just tea then, I’ve made up my mind.”

He turned on his heel and walked out. Credence had no choice but to follow.

*

Lady Delacour sat on the sofa next to Mr. Graves. The low table in front of them holding a tea tray with enough tea and biscuits to feed a small army. Credence supposed that was what they were in a way. A small army. A very small army for the time being, but he did not doubt Mr. Graves's words when he had told him that they were just the tip of a very large iceberg. Europe was full of Mr. Grindelwald's followers and supporters. That there were even more witches and wizards who shared his ideals in secret, who would surely leap to his aid if called upon, would surely support his ascent to power.

It was odd to think about. This entire world he had never seen, never known. This world he had always been meant to be a part of, but...

His eyes trailed over to the fireside where Modesty was trying to catch sparks with her wand as Lady Delacour and Mr. Graves both rose to greet their Commander. The teapot poured out two more cups, presumably for himself and Mr. Grindelwald. Credence barely noticed as Mr. Grindelwald took him by the forearm and led him to sit beside him in the second sofa, across from the other two. Modesty gave him a small wave and shook her wand excitedly as red and green sparks shot forth from the tip. She was so excited now, Mr. Graves had been so good to her, helping her through her fears--

"Credence." Lady Delacour's voice brought his attention back to the meeting. Yes, this was important. It was an honour to be included here. He really should at least pay attention. "How did your practice go?"

"Not... so well Ma'am." He replied, looking down, not meeting her gaze. 

"Nonsense." Said Mr. Grindelwald. "Think I just scared him, isn't that right, my boy?"

My boy. He didn't dare pull away from the man who sat beside him on the sofa, but he desperately wanted to. Lady Delacour frowned at him, but only for a moment, before her attention was taken by more important matters.

"The wand?" Mr. Graves asked simply. Mr. Grindelwald seemed to flinch beside him before shaking his head. Mr. Graves sighed. "What will you do?"

"What else can I do? Find Newt Scamander and kill him." He said it so simply the words didn't register at first, but when they did... 

Credence could feel his body freeze, tight and numb. He willed himself not to lose control but he just couldn't move. "No!" He forced the word out of his mouth as his fists clenched on his thighs, dark smoke billowing around him.

Mr. Grindelwald's arms were around him, holding him tightly, as if he could just push the obscurus back inside him. He seemed to be calling his name. Mr. Graves had shot up off the sofa and even Lady Delacour looked concerned.

"You can't..." He felt himself calming down at least enough to breathe; at least enough to speak. "You can't kill Newt he..." _He helped me. He saved me._ It seemed stupid and small now next to these powerful people and their important missions.

"Credence Newt Scamander is... an enemy. He..." Mr. Graves trailed off as Credence's breathing became shallower again.

"Credence if you can't control yourself perhaps you shouldn't be here." Lady Delacour was frowning at him again. He hated that. He hated disappointing Lady Delacour.

Mr. Grindelwald looked thoughtful. "Credence..." The other two turned their attention to him. There was something in his voice, something in his eyes that Credence could not read.

The Great Commander stared at Credence for a long moment before reaching his conclusion.

"Newt Scamander lives."


End file.
